


Overheard

by Rivulet027



Series: Rapport [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Coming Out, Eavesdropping, Friendship, Gen, Matchmaking, POV Casey Parker, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Casey overhears an interesting conversation between Dr. Kim and Dr. Lincoln.





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Grey Anatomy. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Happy National Coming Out Day.

Casey glances at the time and then concentrates on the chart in front of him. The day will pass, eventually. It’s just being…no don’t think the s-word. He heard Roy say ‘slow’ once and he’ll never forget the way the nurses looked when they heard it. Quiet is a bad word too. It’s fine that time seems to be standing still, he’ll just catch up on his charting. He’s out of the way in the nurse’s station, so if anyone needs him he’s accessible. Of course the only other person at the nurse’s station is one of the new orthopedic doctors, Dr. Lincoln.

“This is awful,” Dr. Kim groans as he joins Dr. Lincoln.

“What are you talking about? This place is great!”

“No,” Dr. Kim clarifies. “That guy, from the other night. He works here.”

“You mean the one you didn’t hit on? You should’ve just bought him a beer.”

“Yeah, never been to that bar before,” Dr. Kim points out.

Dr. Lincoln makes a considering noise as he sets the chart in his hand down on the top of the nurse’s station. “I checked. The owner is married to another guy, they have kids. Be hypocritical to get worked up if you bought another guy a drink.”

“It’s a good thing I didn’t buy him a drink.”

“Why would…Intern?”

“Intern,” Dr. Kim confirms.

Casey stills. He’s not one to eavesdrop, but he’s sitting right there, they have to see him. It can’t be him. They have to see he’s sitting right there.

“That sucks,” Dr. Lincoln comments. “Guess it’s good you didn’t go there.”

“If he’s in orthopedics and you teach him then technically he’s not my student,” Dr. Kim says slowly.

“I’m not sure it works like that,” Dr. Lincoln comments. “I mean. I get that he’s your type…”

“He’s a badass,” Dr. Kim interrupts, voice low.

“How badass?”

“Gave his own blood in the middle of a surgery when they were being hacked and didn’t have access to the blood bank kinda badass,” Dr. Kim elaborates.

“That’s…you should at least buy him a beer for that.”

“I don’t even know his name,” Dr. Kim complains.

“Levi Schmitt,” Casey tells him.

They both turn to look at him. Casey raises his eyebrows. Dr. Lincoln presses his lips together and glances at Dr. Kim, who just frowns at Dr. Lincoln and then at Casey, before starting to ask, “Do you happen to know if…”

“Yes?” Levi asks as he rounds a corner and stops in front of Casey.

Casey somehow manages to hold in a laugh as Dr. Lincoln quickly opens the chart in his hands and Dr. Kim is suddenly looking over Dr. Lincoln’s shoulder.

“Check my charting?” Casey asks Levi.

“Dahlia and Helm said to grab you for lunch,” Levi tells him before coming around the desk and looking over his shoulder. “Looks good. Tyler paged me. Are you done?”

“Yeah,” Casey nods as he logs off then moves to an empty chair so Levi can have the computer.

Levi logs onto the computer, checks the extension on his pager, pulls up a patient's chart, and then picks up the phone. “It’s Dr. Schmitt…I see that…yeah I can get that. Order’s in. I’m heading to the cafeteria, you want anything? Well, you gave me pizza. Mhmm. Okay.”

Casey attempts to completely ignore the contemplative look Dr. Kim is giving Levi. He watches Levi log out and the two of them head to the cafeteria.

“Tyler want anything?” Casey asks. The nurses had ordered extra pizza to share with them the other day and Casey’s inclined to agree with Levi and pick them up something if they want it.

“He packed,” Levi shrugs.

“I heard someone say they thought you were a badass,” Casey tells him.

Levi rolls his eyes. “Sure.”

“I did,” Casey insists.

“You’re the badass. I’m a disaster.”

“Confidence Schmitt, confidence,” Casey tries.

Levi shakes his head.

“Confidence in what?” Dahlia asks as they join her and Helm in line.

“He thought he overheard someone say I was a badass,” Levi shrugs.

“Maybe you should get your hearing checked,” Helm teases.

Casey shakes his head, as he picks out his lunch. “You really didn’t hear anything when you came to get me?”

“I heard you say my name?” Levi frowns as he pays for his food. “Why did I miss something?”

“I’m not getting involved. I’m not,” Casey tells him.

Levi agrees with him. Casey rolls his eyes as the four of them find a table and start eating as fast as they can. Casey frowns at his food. He's going to get involved, isn't he?

“Anyone seen Roy?” Dahlia asks.

Casey glances around. The cafeteria is a mixture of family, nurses, and a few doctors so maybe Roy hasn’t poached something good.

“He just walked in,” Helm reassures them.

Casey glances at Roy. If he’s going to ask Levi about his sexuality he’s not going to do it in front of Roy. He sets his fork down. “Personal question Helm?”

“Okay,” she agrees.

“Are you a lesbian or are you questioning?” he tries.

She thinks about it briefly, a slight frown marring her face, before she shrugs. “Women are hot.”

“Qadri, you’re straight, right?” Casey asks, grateful for a moment that Roy seems to be meandering his way through the line.

“Men are hot,” she sighs.

“Schmitt?” Casey prods.

Levi blinks at him briefly before managing, “Both?”

“Both. Both are good,” the four of them finish the quote.

Levi laughs, blushes and then stares at his tray, before he admits, "I'm bisexual."

“You didn’t have to say if you didn’t want to,” Casey tempers.

“I know,” Levi acknowledges, glancing upwards and meeting Casey’s eyes. “Your turn?”

“Pansexual,” Casey answers.

“Nice,” Helm says.

“Next question,” Casey moves on, as Roy is about to pay. “If someone were interested, but you weren’t out to them, would you want them to know they had a chance?”

“Defiantly,” Helm answers.

“No one interested,” Levi grumbles.

“That bad a day?” Helm asks.

Levi groans.

“Just tell him yes,” Dahlia pushes.

“No one is going to be interested, but sure,” Levi snorts, then shakes his head.

Dahlia frowns as Roy starts towards them. She glances at Casey and changes the topic.

Hours later when Casey sees Dr. Kim, he pauses long enough to tell him, “Buy Schmitt a beer.”

“Who’s Tyler?” Dr. Kim asks.

Casey stills, then frowns, "Tyler Christian, the nurse? He and the other nurses let us have pizza the other day. Schmitt's single.”

Dr. Kim nods and smiles before thanking him. Casey shakes his head and rejoins Helm.

“What was that?” Helm asks.

“My one good deed for the month?”

“Do I want to know?”

Casey laughs. “If it turns into anything, we’ll know.”


End file.
